


Just like hell

by Nicolatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: Harry desea empezar de nuevo y quizás la mejor manera de hacerlo es mudándose. Sin embargo qué sería de él sin su tan maravillosa suerte para encontrarse con el espíritu de Draco Malfoy en su nuevo departamento.Inspirado en la película "Just like heaven" (De Reese Witherspoon y Mark Ruffalo. 2005).Nota: Había comenzado a escribir un fic de la misma temática en inglés y nunca lo terminé porque el inglés me costaba un poco más en su momento, aclaro por las dudas.Por favor, recordá dejar un kudos o un comentario si te gustó la historia :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchos "misterios" que se irán explicando y resolviendo a medida que la historia avancen, es por eso que hay cortes en medio de las explicaciones.

La mujer que abre la puerta de su nuevo departamento es alta y delgada, luce un cabello rubio platinado que brilla con el sol que se cuela por la ventana del living. Sus ojos sonríen acentuando las arrugas de cada lado y Harry, por un momento, no puede evitar recordar a la señora Weasley, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos color miel preguntándole _"¿Estás seguro Harry?"_ Y Harry asiente, sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que no está preguntando sobre la mudanza, sino sobre la decisión que ha tomado hace ya unos años.

—Aquí tienes las llaves —La voz llega distante pero Harry toma las llaves y asiente, notablemente perdido pero la mujer no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

Mientras la voz terminar de explicar algunos detalles, intenta recordar que sólo son dos vecindarios de diferencia, media hora de viaje en transporte público, veinte en auto. Ya no serán compañeros de cuarto, no habrán cenas acompañadas, pero está bien. No es el fin del mundo. Cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir le aseguraron a Harry que nada cambiaría y que, por supuesto, no sería incómodo vivir los tres juntos y, si bien fue cierto en un principio, luego de unos meses había comenzado a ser notable que todos necesitaban su espacio.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—No, gracias.

Se despiden y cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta del departamento se permite, por un segundo, observar el espacio. Es un ambiente extenso con piso parqué y paredes blancas con una cocina separada por un mostrador con dos asientos pegados al piso. La cama está en una especie de entrepiso con una pequeña mesa de luz de madera pintada de negro. Hubiera deseado que entre algo más pero es imposible y tampoco le molesta, está bien de esa manera.

 _"¿Como va todo?", "Avisame cuándo estés acomodado, por favor", "Te quiero, cariño"_ son los mensajes que aparecen en su celular y no puede evitar sonreír, especialmente el último proveniente de la señora Weasley, vaya casualidad, aunque no demasiada, ella estaba más nerviosa que todo el mundo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Harry se negaba a utilizar— No importaba. ¿Utilizar qué? Nada.

* * *

La última vez que Harry vio el teléfono eran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Se quedó dormido sobre el sillón con el celular en mano por lo que la alarma que sonó a las diez lo desconcertó bastante y soltó algunos insultos al ver la hora. El mensaje que aparecía activó su modo automático y buscó en el bolsillo de su mochila el estuche donde se encontraban las pastillas.

Luego de la guerras las heridas habían sanado de a poco y podía decirse que, después de diez años, finalmente su vida se encaminaba hacia un mejor lugar. Sin Hermione y sin terapia no hubiera habido progreso real. Su amiga había insistido durante casi cinco años que Harry asistiera y, si bien siempre hacia a un lado la sugerencia, fue un día de Mayo donde terminó por tomar la decisión.

El 18 de Abril se había levantado de la cama dispuesto a ir al supermercado cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el dolor de estómago impidió que dejara la casa. Le restó importancia, seguro era presión baja.

Al día siguiente se sintió igual. No salió. Tampoco al día siguiente. Ni durante casi un mes.

 _"Tienes que ir"_ y no fue necesario aclarar a donde que Harry asintió. Algo le estaba sucediendo.

Los primeros dos años fueron lentos pero con una leve mejoría, podía salir y realizar actividades cotidianas, pero luego volvió a surgir una complicación, unos pasos hacia atrás, una angustia progresiva y destructiva y allí fue donde la medicación fue necesaria. Tres años más tarde la dosis había bajado pero no la angustia, o quizás si y sólo se había acostumbrado a vivir con el agujero en el pecho recordándole que las cosas nunca estarían bien.

Pero salía de su casa, tenía un trabajo y a eso le llamaban progreso; entonces estaba bien.

Tomó un sorbo de agua junto con la pastilla y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera. Se dio una ducha y, antes de acostarse, volvió por el vaso que había dejado.

Solo que el vaso ya no estaba sobre la mesa.

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso lo había lavado? El borde aún reposaba sobre la mesa, dejando en claro que si había dejado el vaso ahí. ¿Acaso...? No, nunca le había pasado nada tomando la medicación, era la misma que estaba tomando hacía tanto tiempo. Nunca— Oh, ahí estaba descansando sobre la bacha de la cocina. ¿Cuando...? Tenía demasiado sueño para pensar.

Fue directo a la cama y aprovechó que era viernes para dormir sin alarma.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin ninguna situación extraña, se paso el día durmiendo y viendo televisión, de vez en cuando respondiendo mensajes de sus amigos; pero fue a la noche cuando las cosas comenzaron a volverse extrañas.

* * *

Tomó la pastilla como de costumbre y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de madera, dio la vuelta para acostarse un rato cuando lo vio, frente a él a sólo unos metros, la figura esbelta irradiando arrogancia que tanto había percibido en un pasado.

—¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!?

Harry se quedó totalmente estático, incapaz de hablar o de moverse. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy estuviese frente a él, con su rostro molesto y nariz respingada arrugándose en señal de molestia.

—¿Estás sordo, Potter?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto casi en un susurro y su voz sonó demasiado lejana a la realidad—. No puede ser real —Se dijo a si mismo y caminó hasta el baño porque era el único lugar donde no tenía que pasar por al lado de Draco.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Vas a responderme?

Harry se dio vuelta para hablarle pero ya no estaba.

* * *

El suceso del día anterior lo había dejado angustiado y con un nivel de paranoia que no había sufrido desde sus años en Hogwarts, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿hablar con Ron y Hermione para contarles que había tenido alucinaciones? Y no cualquiera, sino con Draco Malfoy frente a él en su departamento, preguntándole qué hacía allí. No, no podía.

Decidió caminar por el vecindario, hacer compras, pasear por el parque, todo lo que no significara quedarse en su casa y enfrentar los pensamientos continuos que los hechos de ayer le habían hecho surgir.

Pero tenía que enfrentarlo y decidió, muy a su pesar, aceptar que sólo había sido su imaginación.

Durante la noche se sentó frente al televisor y abrió una lata de cerveza. Estaba por darle en quinto sorbo cuando Draco apareció a su lado y, como era de esperarse, todo el contenido terminó volcado por el sillón ante la sorpresa.

—¿¡Acaso acabas de desparramar tu cerveza barata sobre mi sillón de 2000 galleons!?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No eres real —Dijo en voz alta, con la voz temblándole un poco.

—Claro que... ¿de qué hablas? —Ahora era Draco el que sonaba confundido—. Mira, no tengo el tiempo para esto, estoy... extremadamente cansado. ¿Dónde está mi varita? —Se puso de pie, inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está mi varita, Potter?

—No eres... no eres real.

—¡Deja de decir eso! Voy a tener un colapso mental.

—¡Yo voy a tener un colapso mental!

Draco se quedó en silencio, procesando toda la información.

—¿Por qué no has sacado tu varita?

—Q-que, ¿por qué sacaría mi varita?

—Bueno, si te tuviera en frente yo la sacaría.

—No la tengo a mano —Respondió esquivando el tema sin pensar demasiado en el asunto y miró la ventana por un segundo solo para encontrar la habitación vacía nuevamente.

Ya no podía negar que lo había visto, alucinación o no.

* * *

Se juntó con Hermione y Ron al día siguiente e intentó sonar normal durante toda la conversación. No había visto a Draco durante la mañana ni la tarde y esperó que continuara así, aunque sabía en sus adentros estaba esperando demasiado.

—¡Harry! —Hermione lo saludó y Harry notó que sonaba un poco nerviosa pero probablemente era su imaginación o quizás sólo se debía a la mudanza y a tenerlos lejos. Ron saludó contento a su mejor amigo y entraron al bar.

"Lucky Bell Hideout" era el bar que estaba a sólo veinte minutos de distancia desde la casa de Harry y treinta de la casa de Hermione y Ron. Era un bar muggle que habían disfrutado desde siempre, incluso desde antes de la decisión de Harry de—

—¿Cómo has estado? —El volumen de la música no molestaba y las luces tenues se reflejan sobre los adornos del lugar, algunas copas doradas y plateadas se dejan ver entre las botellas de vodka y ron.

Tenían un simpático lugar para juegos donde siempre terminaban compartiendo momentos, casi siempre a las tres de la mañana con algunos tragos de más.

—Bien, ¿ustedes?

—Genial —Contestó Ron con ansías y Hermione le dirigió una mirada que inhibió a su no

El camarero se dirigió a ellos y tanto Ron como Harry se piden una cerveza (Amber Ale y Scottish respectivamente), mientras que Hermione prefierió una coca cola.

—¿Coca? ¿Acaso tienes que llevar a Ron a la casa? —Bromeó divertido pero sus amigos se quedaron en silencio—. Basta, ¿me van a contar qué está pasando?

—¡Estoy embarazada! —Exclamó Hermione, sus labios curvándose en felicidad y sus ojos brillaron resaltando el color café que tanto los caracterizaba y Harry no necesitó más indicio que estaba por llorar—. Nos hemos enterado el otro día pero te lo queríamos decir en persona.

Harry no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba totalmente contento y maravillado con la idea.

—Felicitaciones —Su mejor amigo lucía igual de contento que su novia.

—Gracias, Harry, y te queríamos pedir algo, queremos... queremos que seas el padrino.

Uno, dos, tres, Harry contó lo suficiente para reaccionar debidamente pero los pensamientos se dispersaron y las palabras no se dificultaron para salir dejando su boca suspendida, moviéndose para intentar articular sin resultado exitoso.

—¿Harry?

—Si, claro que si —Se abrazaron, rieron e incluso lloraron un poco (bastante) y comenzaron a contar que lo habían estaban buscando desde hacía un tiempo, que claro que querían casarse, pero aún no tenían el dinero para hacerlo, que estaban ahorrando y... _No, Harry, no aceptaré tu dinero, ¡no me importa si es el regalo de bodas!, Si la señora Weasley lo sabe y ha llorado más de lo que esperábamos, Ginny será la madrina, lo merece._

La velada se extendió pero no tan tarde como solían acostumbrar ya que Harry prefirió que su amiga descansara ahora que tenía otra responsabilidad a sus manos, pero eso no impidió que tomara las cervezas que Hermione había negado y allí estaba, totalmente ebrio frente a la puerta de su departamento, fracasando notablemente en abrir la puerta durante tres extensos minutos.

Apenas lo logró se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—¿Tu de nuevo? —Draco se abalanzó contra él y a partir de allí se desencadenaron los sucesos más extraños y bizarros que, incluso en sus años de Hogwarts, no vivió. Y es que Draco atravesó su cuerpo, siguiendo de largo traspasando la pared del cuarto y volviendo unos segundos después por la puerta, totalmente enfurecido—. ¿¡Que has hecho!? ¿¡Qué hechizo me has puesto, que mierda has hecho!?

Harry frunció el ceño, experimentando todo tipo de sensaciones que estaba intentando ignorar.

—¿De que hechizo hablas? ¡Acabas de traspasarme!

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó Draco y Harry botó la preocupación en sus ojos—. Sino no se explica todo lo que está sucediendo, quieres volverme loco, ¿no? ¿¡Eso quieres!?

—¡¡Ya no tengo mi varita, estúpido!!

Se quedaron callados. La boca de Draco se muevió pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

—¿Qué?

—No uso magia.

—Imposible.

—Cree lo que quieras, creo que tenemos otros problemas más importantes ahora —Y lo miró fijamente de una manera que el joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás—. Malfoy, me parece que ambos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí...

—No —Su mirada estaba clavada en Harry pero no lo estaba mirando realmente—, no... —Repitió consternado, su voz disminuyendo en cada sílaba.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—¿Sigues sin creerme?

Draco no respondió y pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que volvió a hacerlo.

—Te creo. Todo tiene más sentido si lo hago.

Harry se sentó en la otra punta del sillón pero Draco ni siquiera se inmutó. Pensar en cómo se encontraba en aquella situación era inútil, ahora sólo importaba cómo salir de ésta.

—¿Vivías aquí? —Se atrevió a indagar tras el silencio.

—Si... Después de la guerra quise desaparecer por un tiempo y vine a este barrio... muggle, como verás —Se movió en su asiento y cerró los ojos, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha—. No entiendo... no entiendo qué pasó. Y de todas las personas que podían elegir vivir aquí... —Abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo—, viniste tu. ¿Cómo conseguiste alquilar?

—Un conocido de un conocido de un amigo de un primo... De Ginny, pero la lista es más larga, la cosa es que llegó la noticia de que este departamento estaba barato y me vino en el momento justo —Draco asintió, se sentía extraño hablar (después de tantos años) como personas civilizadas.

La última vez que se habían visto no había sido en el tribunal donde Harry había intentado defender a Draco y Narcissa (pero no a Lucius), sino meses más tarde comprando en el callejón Diagon y tampoco había sido una situación muy serena. Unos tipos habían acorralado a Draco, exigiéndole que pague por todo lo que su familia había causado y, cuando las cosas estaban por empeorar, Harry se metió en la situación sin pensarlo, provocando que Draco lo insultara pero logrando hacer desaparecer a los tipos que lo habían molestado. Nunca más hablaron ni se vieron y tiempo después había ocurrido su pico de ansiedad donde pensar en Malfoy no había estado en sus planes, a decir verdad.

—¿Te dijeron hace cuanto el departamento está disponible?

—No lo recuerdo... dijeron que hace meses querían alquilarlo pero que dada la mala reputación del lugar nadie lo quería, creo que pensaba que había "fantasmas".

Draco rodó los ojos pero omitió palabra y Harry tampoco supo que acotar, supuso que era esas situaciones donde no había nada que decir más que permitirle el espacio a la otra persona.

—Tienes que ayudarme a saber qué sucedió.

—¿Qué?

—Potter, siempre quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, esta es tu oportunidad para que yo, Draco Malfoy, te pida ayuda.

—No...

—¿Disculpa?

—No... no puedo ayudarte —Respondió Harry avergonzado de sus palabras, pero la idea de comenzar a investigar e involucrarse en el mundo de la magia nuevamente aumentaba su ansiedad—. Puedo pedirle a alguien que—

—¿Pedirle a alguien? —Repitió indignado, sin poder creer que el mismo Harry Potter se estaba negando ayudar a alguien—. Eres el único que puede verme.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró estresado:—No lo sabemos. Podemos intentar...

—No, no, no, tienes que ayudarme —Se veía desesperado y Harry tuvo imágenes de Draco en la mansión, asustado—. Por favor —Añadió comiéndose el orgullo.

—No, Malfoy, no lo haré. No sabes lo que significa para mi volver a ese mundo. Puedo hablar con... no sé, con Luna, puedo buscar a Pansy, puedo buscar a alguien más, pero no quiero ayudarte directamente.

El rostro de Draco enrojeció y se mordió el labio inferior intentando no soltar groserías de las cuales su madre estaría disgustada.

—Eres increíble, estoy muerto y sólo te pido saber porqué, imbécil.

Desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño y pasada una hora siguió sin reaparecer. Harry tenía que ir al baño y muy a su pesar visitó el cuarto, pero Draco no estaba allí.


	2. Capítulo 2

Draco no apareció por dos días y Harry no lograba hacerse una idea fija de lo que podría haber pasado. Estaba por buscarlo, sintiéndose culpable de sus acciones, cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos en el living. Un vaso de vidrio se estalló contra la pared y los cubiertos cayeron contra el suelo.

—Son las tres de la mañana y mis vacaciones acaban de terminar, ¿qué haces?

—Oh, ¿acaso te estoy molestando? Descuida, dejaré de molestarte cuando esté muerto, ah, no, cierto que ya lo estoy.

Harry tomó aire, dolido y volvió a la cama, tapándose las orejas con la almohadas aunque no por mucho tiempo porque la puerta de su departamento comenzó a sonar. De mala gana de puso de pie, cambiándose en el camino y entreabrió la puerta logrando ver una joven rubia, de nariz respingada y ojos negros; pero nada la caracterizaba más que su rostro molesto.

Le pidió con voz malhumorada que dejara de hacer ruido, que necesitaba dormir y Harry asintió sin querer dar explicaciones, cerrando la puerta impidiéndole decir algo más.

—Tienes que parar.

—Oblígame.

—Por favor, Malfoy, te prometo que mañana hablamos, pero deja de hacer ese ruido.

Draco miró a un costado y, sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana donde el reflejo de Harry se mostraba estático sin saber cómo proseguir.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para pedirle disculpas, para intentar explicarle pero las palabras no salían y sabía que (todavía) no estaba listo. Tenía que intentar, de alguna manera, seguir con su vida mientras arrastraba dificultades pasadas y actuales. Caminó hacia la cama y volvió a acostarse ignorando a Draco (que ahora se resistía a la idea del descontrol ya que, al fin de cuentas, Harry era la única persona que lograba verlo).

Al día siguiente Harry prendió un cigarrillo mientras bebía café y el sonido de la televisión hacia eco en sus oídos, estaba más dormido que despierto y notó demasiado tarde que Draco estaba a su lado mirándolo con desaprobación.

—¿Ahora fumas?

—Sólo cuando estoy nervioso.

—Intenta no estarlo que dejarás todo el departamento apestando.

Suspiró. Contó hasta tres. Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a tomar aire. El humo se disolvía en el aire mientras los pensamientos se adentraban en lo más profundo de su consciencia. En apenas diez minutos debería partir para pretender monotonía e intentar acercarse a la rutina que hasta ese momento creyó tener.

—¿Dónde está tu varita? —La voz de Draco perturbó su mente. El joven rubio notó el semblante tenso de Harry y los dedos que sostenían el cigarrillo temblaban ligeramente, algo no andaba bien y no estaba seguro de poder sacar dicha información en aquel momento.

—No la tengo.

—¿Te refieres a que no la tienes en este momento o...?

Ocho minutos para partir. Quizás podría irse ahora.

—No la tengo —Repitió sin especificaciones, sin rodeos, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando.

—Y no debería porqué hacerlo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y la tensión provocó que Harry estuviera ahora consciente de su respiración e intentó concentrarse en ella para no estallar.

—Potter...

—Debo irme.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías.

—Dije que hablaríamos y lo haremos cuando vuelva de trabajar.

Tomó sus cosas y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Mientras Harry no estaba Draco intentó hacer un resumen de los datos que había conseguido hasta el momento. Por un lado, Potter se ponía nervioso ante la mención de la magia como si se hubiera deshecho de todo su pasado, rechazando su origen, el "como si hubiera" no era más que un hecho. Al parecer tal desagrado impedía que hoy en día aceptara ayudar a Draco. Había otros datos, como la angustia que Harry cargaba encima de él o la ansiedad que se expresaba cuando alguna situación lo llevaba a su límite. No obstante, por muy interesantes que fuesen, la principal era clave para intentar conseguir dicha ayuda. No le quedaba otra que intentar averigüar qué estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Harry llegó al departamento a las siete de la tarde con un dolor de cabeza importante y unas ganas de dormir que lo limitaban a comportarse como un ser humano funcional. Ver a Draco Malfoy sentado sobre la silla del living sólo potenció sus ganas de dormir y no volver a despertar.

—Hablemos.

—Se me parte la cabeza, ¿no lo podemos dejar para después? —Preguntó aunque el rostro de Draco respondía la pregunta.

—No.

—Malfoy...

—La mesa de luz tiene un cajón sin poder abrir, ¿verdad? —Harry se quedó pensando y asintió con la cabeza, inseguro a qué venía todo—. Bueno, debajo del colchón está la llave. Hay un par de... cosas que espero que no veas, pero hay una poción en un recipiente color verde, es para el dolor de cabeza.

—No, no tomaré eso.

Alzó una ceja ante la negativa:—¿Disculpa?

—No me interesa tomar eso cuando puedo tomarme una aspirina.

—Eres un estúpido.

—¡Si pero no por no querer tomar una poción!

Draco se puso de pie, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que te está pasando? —Notó que Harry volvía a tensionarse, a rechazar su mirada—. Necesito ayuda y no puedo hacerlo si no cooperas.

Draco intentaba comprender acciones ajenas en aquello que no le era contado. Un ceño fruncido, un labio que se mordía, unos ojos cansados, un suspiro prolongado; todas acciones que comenzaban a tener otro significado una vez que se intentaba leer a Harry desde otro ángulo.

—No puedo ayudarte —Pronunció finalmente—. Pero puedo acercarte a alguien que lo haga.

—No.

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras el ventanal del living.

* * *

Draco se propuso a sí mismo empeorar las condiciones de vida de Harry hasta que cambiara su decisión. Durante la mañana escondía el cepillo de dientes o la pasta dental y, por las tardes, escondía el café en algún lugar del departamento. Cesó los ruidos durante la noche porque temió que lo obligaran a abandonar el departamento y sólo necesitaba hacer que reconsidere su decisión.

Lo logró por una semana discutiendo durante las tardes con Harry, ignorando el rostro pálido, los nudillos blancos, la cara cansada.

Finalizando la semana Harry llegó con notables marcas de cansancio en el rostro.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Draco sin mirarlo. La situación no iba hacia ningún lugar y necesitaba ceder si quería tenerlo de su lado.

Harry se vió sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza. Fue hasta la mesada donde se preparó un café y, mientras lo hacía, Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—¿Es por la guerra que no quieres acercarte? —Fue al grano.

—Si y no.

—¿No darás explicaciones?

—No tengo porqué hacerlo. Si quieres tómalo como que si, quedé mal de la guerra y punto.

Draco miró receloso la figura de Harry y desvió sus ojos al notar que éste se desvestía sin pudor frente a él, poniéndose ropa de entre casa, nos joggings gris que a esta altura Draco odiaba.

—Hay algo más.

Los dedos de Harry se detuvieron en su cabello.

—Necesito descansar, voy a dormir una siesta.

Draco no insistió.

* * *

Trabajaba de nueve a seis de la tarde en una librería no muy lejos del departamento. Tenía que tomarse un colectivo y en media hora estaba.

Su poca información sobre libros le había hecho dudar, por un momento, de tomar el trabajo, pero necesitaba trabajar para mantener una rutina que lo mantuviera ocupado y aquel puesto parecía perfecto para tal necesidad.

Luego de la guerra había entrenado para ser auror y de forma exitosa se había recibido. Sólo pudo trabajar un año hasta que la ansiedad comenzó a dificultar sus días y tuvo que dejar. Pero ya no pensaba en aquellos tiempos, había pasado un tiempo considerable desde entonces.

Se encontraba acomodando los libros de Literatura Inglesa en los estantes cuando una joven de cabello corto y rubio se acercó a él mirando fijamente el libro que tenía en sus propias manos.

—Buenas tardes, estaba preguntandome... Oh.

Harry le correspondió la sorpresa al notar que era su vecina, la misma que lo había amenazado con desalojarlo si los ruidos a las tres de la mañana continuaban, se encontraba frente a él devolviéndole la sorpresa.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo.

Soltando una risa despreocupada, Harry le restó importancia al tema:—No te preocupes, en serio. Tengo... tengo un gato que está haciendo un poco de ruido y no sabe comportarse y nunca he tenido un gato así que tampoco sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo —Mintió descaradamente y se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido hacerlo.

El rostro de la joven se suavizó de inmediato y sonrió de lado solo un poco.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes entonces. Yo también tengo un gato, ¿cómo se llama?

—Draco —Contestó sin pensarlo y esperó, al decir aquellas palabras, que su rostro no se haya tornado de un rosado peligroso—. Se llama Draco.

—Que nombre extraño, pero es... es genial. Disculpa entonces, en serio.

—No te preocupes.

—En fin, sobre el libro... ¿Sabes el precio? No lo dice aquí.

—Mmm, déjame consultarlo —Fue hasta la caja, pero al hacerlo una voz lo desconcertó completamente.

—En serio, ¿Draco? ¿Le pusiste mi nombre al animal que acabas de inventar que tienes?

—¿¡Que carajos!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —La segunda exclamación sonó en susurro mientras miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie lo estuviera mirando y mucho menos llamando a la policía para alertar un lunático hablando consigo mismo.

—No lo sé, quería seguirte, lo intenté, de la nada no sabía donde estaba y ey, estoy aquí.

—No estoy preguntando... no me interesa cómo llegaste aquí, no deberías estar.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando y fingiendo aburrimiento mientras miraba sus uñas.

—Al parecer puedo ir donde estás porque, créeme, he intentado ir a cualquier otro lado y no lo he conseguido. ¿Por qué me miras así? No pedí—

—Malfoy, por favor, no podemos discutir esto aquí.

Lo miró desesperado, la situación estaba saliendose de control. Si a duras penas podía manejar la situación en su casa, mucho menos podía hacerlo en su lugar de trabajo o, en líneas generales, fuera de su casa.

La joven rubia volvió a aparecer frente a Harry con el mismo libro de antes.

—Ey, al final me lo llevo.

—Oh genial —Harry intentó no verse nervioso mientras tomaba el libro y lo marcaba, guardándolo en la bolsa de plástico, evitando que sus manos temblaran demasiado—. Todo tuyo, que lo disfrutes.

—Juliette... Juliette es mi nombre. Sabes... si quieres puedes venir a mi casa cuando estés libre, puedo ayudarte con tu gato.

—Oh, increíble, ¿con tu gato? —Se quejó Draco indignado—. ¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Que si? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando descubra que no tienes un gato? Potter...

— _Cállate..._ No, no estoy hablándote a ti, estoy... me están hablando por... Disculpa. Eh, no lo sé, debería fijarme... Pero... Claro, si. Podemos arreglar. —¡Genial!

Draco mantuvo la compañía durante el resto del día. No dejaba de quejarse por tener que estar estancado con la peor persona que podía imaginar, pero a su vez estaba encantado de poder salir de la casa luego de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo las quejas se volvieron insufribles cuando Harry pisó su departamento tras haber aguantado todo el día ignorando las voces para no parecer un demente.

Se quitó las zapatillas antes de entrar y se quitó la remera.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Desvistiéndome en mi casa.

—No es tu—

—Lo es, cállate —Comentó de mal humor. Se vistió con una remera vieja y se quedó en boxers con una cerveza a mano mientras intentaba mirar televisión.

—Es la cuarta en la semana, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sé contar, gracias.

Draco parecía cansado y no volvió a aparecer.

* * *

Draco tiró una de las tazas que estaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina y Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente.

—Estoy cansado, te ayudaré pero a dejar de molestarme.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir, Draco se acercó de espaldas a él, intentando leer el mensaje que Harry escribía.

—¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—No sé como lidiar contigo y me está volviendo loco y, créeme, no lo necesito.

Iba a replicar pero el mensaje ya había sido enviado y respondido con un _"Hola Harry, me alegra que me hayas escrito y confíes en mi, si te parece puedo ir mañana por la tarde :)"._

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden comentarme cualquier error de escritura que vean :)


End file.
